The Devils' Life
by Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya
Summary: Reeca made this story and it's about how we're in our own crazy "school" and many things happen that are normal to us but scarring to you all I own NOTHING but the title Sukiya ! DISCONTINUED
1. Fucked Up Life

Tsuki; this story is not mine it's for a friend-

Yachiru; ME! X3 now shall we start with chapter one?

I'm not what you'd call normal. My mother is a serial killer and my father was killed... by my mother... when I was four. She killed him because she found out he was cheating on her with a man. That man is now taking care of me.

His name is Selsee. He's not normal either. He was an orphan since he was six. That caused him to go a bit crazy... He still is, but he knows how to let people believe he's sane... in a way. How my father found this man worth having an affair with, I do not know. He's not the BEST looking man. His hair is never combed, but always clean, yet dirty blonde. His pale blue eyes are nearly white and make him look like a possessed hobo. He hardly knows how to dress himself because he thinks underwear goes OVER everything else. And he thinks bras are for men.

Selsee stayed at an insane asylum for ten years. Since my father was already dead and my mother finally got caught after seventy-two murders, I stayed at an orphanage.

Terrible memories. Decrepit little place... Seemed so fragile. It looked as if it would crumble if you even breathed on it... Being four, I had no idea what was going on. I thought my parents were gonna come back and help me, but those dreams were crushed when I turned six some bitch in a suit told me everything. Fucking cunt...

The kids there were brutal. Tossed me around like a fucking rag doll just because I was as light as one. That taught me that fighting is what I really needed to keep myself sane (in a sense). So everyday I'd go outside and beat the fuck out of a tree. Ain't much skill, but it got me strong as hell. Strong enough to punch the fuck outta the brutes (that's what I like to call them) with one damn punch. If you ask me, they fucking deserved it.

Once I got out of the stupid orphanage, Selsee took me into his home. His home is amazing. Two stories, seven rooms, five bathrooms. Paradise in my eyes. He may not be the cleanest, but his house sure as hell is. The money is from my father. I get all his old swords, knives, and bows and arrows. A few guns, not my type.

Since Selsee has seen me fight before, he thought shoving my ass into military school would be fun! IT AIN'T FUN! I got kicked out, thank Life. Colonel McFuck... I mean, McFarg, decided to scream at me because some bitch spit gum onto my shoe. Knocked him out. Walked away. End of military school for Reeca.

Reeca. Being my name. Selsee got me to legally change my name since he hated my original name, that being Erica. His name has no meaning, so he figured mine shouldn't have a meaning either. "Give it your own meaning," he said once. "Let your life be the meaning. That's what I did." He is the reason I love the mentally ill. He is the reason I live.

My past aside, the present is waiting. For THIS present, I was woken up to Selsee tickling me. He knows more than anyone that being tickled is pure torture. Yes, it makes me laugh, but I really want to punch him in the face when he does that. I never do, since he's Selsee. He's sensitive. Not the weakest man in the world, but clearly not the strongest. Plus, it is as if I am his mom... even though I hate children.

I tried my best to fight him off without hurting him. After five minutes of torture, he got bored and sat at the edge of my king-size bed. "Reeca," he sang. "It's time for you to go to school."

I watched him as he kicked his legs and stared into my art-covered wall. He got up and ran his fingers over the outlines of the stitched humanoid creatures with long tongues and chains around their necks. Selsee finds these creatures fascinating, as do I, which is why I keep drawing them and hanging them up on my black walls. The only clear spots in my room are the ceiling and the door. Even the floor has my art sprinkled on it. Along with markers, paints, paint brushes, pencils, pens, blank papers, chalk, coal, and crayons. ...I'm obviously not one to waste my time cleaning...

Selsee turned and looked at me. I was sitting upright then. "Get up," he moaned. "Go to school and tell me stories of what happened!" His voice is full of so much immaturity and masculinity that it's sometimes difficult to tell if he is a child or an adult.

A grin found its way onto my face. "I thought you liked when I stayed home." My words drowning in sarcasm. Selsee loves the stories I tell about the trouble my friends and I get into. His face always brightens up as I tell them. Always makes my day and his.

Selsee pouted. "But I like the stories!" His eyes got glassy and he started to whimper. Yes, he is that sensitive.

I got up and hugged the (very tall) guy. "Fine. I'll go."

He lifted me up and started jumping and yelling, "YAY!" I hate being lifted...

I gently pulled away with a grin on my face. I love Selsee. He's just so... mentally ill.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. As I started to shampoo, whispers filled my head, as they usually do at this time of shower. I couldn't understand any of them since they were all talking at once, but it was clear that the voices belonged to people I know. Voices... Maybe I'M mentally ill...

I walked back outside wearing my usual Capri's, T-shirt, and hoodie. Time to go to school...

Yachiru; EVERYONE SHALL LIVE*not others but US* SO WOOT~! CHAPTER 2 WILL INVOLVE SANDORA, NEON HAT AND OTHERS~! 3 3 3 3

Tsuki and Neon; fuck…


	2. Fucked Up School

I walked through my home room doors and took in the scent of weed. Gotta love how high Mr. Felson gets high during classes. Never gets in trouble because Mr. Carls, the principal, buys his weed from Mr. Felson. Yes, this is that type of school. The kind of school where drinking and smoking is allowed. ...yup.

I sat at my desk and tried not to gag at the strong scent of freshly spewed vomit. People never use trash cans now-a-days.

My eyes drifted to the chick walking in wearing her usual short-shorts and element tank top. Sandra almost never wears anything else but her short-shorts. She's not a slut because she never takes a chance with anybody unless she's forced to do so. Guess who forced her. THAT'S RIGHT! Her lovable friends! Now she has a boyfriend named Keith Miyoshi because we forced her unto him. Yes, I said "unto."

Keith, besides all Sandra's true friends, is possibly the bext thing that has ever happened to her. See, her parents aren't exactly the picket-fence-and-shiny-car kind of parents. Her mother, Amy, is... well, she's very moody, as if she were on her period twenty-four/seven. She is also dark, yet cheery, in a way. Like her daughter, she loves to read and write many of her own stories.

Sandra's father, on the other hand, is also dark. His name is Espio and he is very mysterious and quiet. He is very protective of Sandra because... well, because he's her father; it is his nature. Literally, he is a ninja. No joke, no joke. Espio has nearly everything in common with Amy. That's why they're together.

"So," Sandra said, snapping me out of my thought bubble. "How's Selsee?"

The corners of my mouth moved up. "He is his usual lovable, mentally ill, homosexual self."

That brought a grin to Sandra's face. "Good. Now if only teachers weren't so—"

"LISTEN UP, CLASS!" Mr. Felson yelled, cutting Sandra off. It was inappropriate anyway. "Today I'm gonna be in a... uh..." He inhaled weed smoke as he thought about his sentence and how he was supposed to finish it. "Meeting! I will be in a meeting! A very... rough meeting with Ms. Renee." His wagged his brows as he said "rough." Everybody knows Mr. Felson and Ms. Renee fuck in the teachers' lounge. Hell, all teachers fuck there. It's a goddamn orgy party in there. Nobody ever learns anything in this school. I'd barely even call it school.

As Mr. Felson walked out the door, I said, "...They better use condoms."

A second of silence passes and Sandra and I burst into laughter. Our laughter attracted some freak with a neon hat...

"Hey," he said sitting next to Sandra and putting his arm around her. "How are you two ladies?" His eyes fell onto my glare. "Well, lady and—" he grimaced "—a fucking gorilla."

I threw my slipper and hit him square in the face. "Cunt sack."

Sandra couldn't help but laugh. When she saw Mr. Neon Hat get up from his seat and ready his fist, she got up and laid a hand on his chest. "That's enough, Keith."

OK, so the neon hat belonged to Sandra's boyfriend. He hates me. Obviously. "Fine," Keith said with his eyes still locked on mine. "But that fucking skank tries to fuck—"

I cut him off. "Call me a skank and your eyes get ripped right outta your skull." I slowly let my knife slip out of my sleeve where it stays when Keith comes around. I made sure he noticed. "You know damn well I ain't afraid to do that."

His face kept its expression, but his eyes showed fear. "Bitch."

I smiled. "That's what I thought."

Sandra glared at me and said, "Back off, Reeca."

My smile widened. "What about the motherfucker that called me a damn gorilla when CLEARLY he's got a monkey face?"

Keith shot up. "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME, BITCH?" He yanked out the gun he always keeps in his belt and pointed it at me.

I didn't flinch. I didn't move. My smiled stayed as it was. I held my knife in front of my mouth and made it touch my lips. "And what the hell are you planning on doing with that, Mr. Neon Hat?" My tongue caressed the blade of my knife and flicked at the very tip.

Keith smiled and put his gun back in its place. "You betta learn to shut the FUCK up, bitch."

"Nah." I laid back and set my legs up on the desk. "Too much fun fuckin' with ya head."

A sigh escaped the lips of the otherwise silent Sandra. "You two need therapy," she said shaking her head. She loves us both, but Keith and I know that I was her sister before he was her boyfriend. He can't take her away from me for shit.

Keith pecked her cheek. "Well, you're the therapist of the group. Help us." The billionth glare from him set on me. "Or stuff the gorilla's ass in a damn crazy house and just keep me."

I raised my brows. "Do you have ANY idea how fun it would be to go to a damn crazy house like the one Selsee stayed at?"

Sandra chuckled. "I know right? Not only that, but we'd meet one of Selsee's friends."

We high-fived. "CHEE!" The rest of the classroom echoed my cheer. The joy on their face wasn't from me, it was from the fact that they can smoke weed in school without worry of getting detention. Arrested... Yeah, that's highly likely.

The chorus to "Bright Lights" by Bill Crawford played as our bell and the school suddenly stirred.

XxXxXxX…

Sandra and I walked into Ms. Chelsea's social studies classroom and took in the strong whiff of vodka. The smell of cigarette smoke faintly mixed in with the alcohol. Switching classes hardly does anything at all. It's just another place for people to smoke, drink, make-out, and/or get pregnant.

We sat in our seats and as Sandra talked to Dan, I looked to Ms. Chelsea's pile of empty vodka bottles next to her desk. Right next to them were the full, untouched bottles of tequila. Ms. Chelsea hates tequila, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind...

I tapped Sandra's shoulder. "Hey... Tequila bottles today. No wine, just tequila."

Her eyes drifted to what I was talking about and she grinned. "Party at recess?"

"Chee-yeah!"

Our attention went to Ms. Chelsea. Dazmon's voice rose from behind us. "And five... four... three... two—" He pointed his finger at our drunk teacher and, at perfect timing, she knocked out. Everyone cheered at our unbelievably drunk, passed-out teacher.

Sandra got up and jumped over the tables. She grabbed a tequila bottle in either hand. Raising them up she yelled, "WHO WANTS TO BE AS DRUNK AS SHE IS?"

Lust-filled cheers filled the room once again. All the kids got up and grabbed a bottle of tequila. This history room has a lot of tequila, whether she loves it or not. I'm pretty sure she gets it only because she's too drunk to know what she's doing.

As the kids moved from the alcohol pile, I saw that there was still a fair amount of bottles left. Twenty at least. I threw out the beer-stained binder in my bag and left only my sketch book, Sharpies, and pens in a separate pocket so they wouldn't get wet. Sandra shoved in four bottles of tequila into my bag and stuffed only two into hers. Only because her bag is small-ass. The top of the damn bottles stuck out the top. Fucking zipper couldn't go all the way. Hell, even Dan could fit five bottles in his bag. Normally Dan wouldn't do this, but hey, people get influenced.

Two in Sandra's bag, four in mine, and five in Dan's making eleven bottles of tequila. Oh yes. This was going to be one hell of a recess.

Yachiru; WOOT

Tsuki; *macking with Neon*

Yachiru; what do ya know…MY stories come true….


	3. A Whore's Death

I lugged my backpack to the picnic table in front of the library while irritating Sandra and Dan with my complaints of the weight. I'm not one for work, strength or no. Everyone knows this.

"UGH!" Dan yelled as he took my bag. We were two feet away from the damn table already. Jesus, I would've made it... probably... He laid down our bags next to Sandra's and took out his usual Lunchables.

Sandra sat down and said, "OK, so it's gonna be me, you, Dan—"

"—NOT ME!" Dan said cutting her off. "I don't wanna come along." Boring bastard...

Sandra's usual sigh escaped her Keith-covered lips. "So then it's me, you, Gel—"

I held my hand up. "Not Gel. She's staying home. Babysitting the fuckers."

A groan escaped her lips this time. "SO... it is me, you, Kassie—"

"EW! We ain't bringing that cunt along!" I said as Kassie just so happened to be walking toward the library. I made sure she was within earshot before I continued. "She is a WHORE! She doesn't know who she is and she denies it every-damn-time! She's a fucking EMO poser! Not only that, but she thinks that just because she's been taking jujitsu for a few fucking years she can fight. SHE CAN'T FIGHT FOR SHIT! We are NOT bringing that slutty fuck-face along."

Kassie is actually unique. There's no one like Kassie. That would be a good thing if she were actually proud of that. She hates who she is and can't get herself to admit it. She lies to herself because she thinks that if she tells herself she's cool enough times that she'll believe it. Her family is fucking fine. All her complaints have to do with her mother and sister. I've met her mother. There is nothing wrong with her. I've also heard the shit she's said about her sister. The exaggeration in her voice is unbelievably obvious. She says she's been drunk before. Bullshit. I know what "drunk" looks like. She has never been drunk. She is a liar not only to her friends, but also to herself. I know all of this because not only have I known her for over a year, but she is exactly like the old me. I hate the old me. I hate her.

Kassie set her things onto the picnic table. "Who are you talking about?" Anger dripped off her worlds and splashed me in the face.

I couldn't help but grin. "Just a fucking slut."

Her fists curled. "Who?" It was a question, but it sounded more like a command.

Bitch ain't gonna boss me around for shit. "You, ass-face."

Through her teeth, a growl found its way out of her mouth. Growl. It made her sound like some sort of gorilla/wolf thing. "I know who I am, bitch."

Involuntarily, my tongue stuck outta my mouth giving me a creepy sort of smile. "Denial," I sang. The steam seemingly flowing from her ears gave me satisfaction. But I wasn't done just yet. "The hell are you gonna do about all this, whore? Stomp around like a fucking gorilla? Fake kick me? Run?" With every word, I took a step closer to her letting my knife slowly slide down my sleeve.

Her nostrils flared. It amused me. She got into her amateur fighting position and breathed, "Don't make me kill you."

Laughter flowed from my lungs. "Kill me? Ha! You couldn't kill shit! You think people are afraid of you, ass-fuck. Well, let me tell you something: I am NOT afraid of your pansy-ass."

"THAT IS IT!" Kassie screamed. She threw her fist and aimed straight for my left cheek. I didn't move an inch and flinching seemed to not be an option. She didn't even hit me. Her fist was a foot away from my face. Only then did I notice that there was a crowd because of all the "boo's" that came when Kassie ended up not hitting me.

"See?" I said. "You don't scare me. The only one scared here is you. You feel like if you do anything I'll end up fighting back and hurting you. You think that just because you imagine yourself being completely badass you're actually badass." I made sure my eyes locked on hers and they were looking nowhere else. She was my focus. Nothing more. "You're afraid of me. Admit it, Kassie. You're afraid that I'll kick your ass."

She forced a fake laugh. "I am NOT afraid! I... I just don't wanna cause a scene. I don't like the attention, bitch." Bitch is the only name she can call me. Dumbass.

I fell to the floor letting a real laugh bubble out of me. Everybody either chuckled or looked confused. Kassie begs for attention, but negative attention pissed her off so she tries to run away from it. She is not running this time.

When I finally stopped laughing Sandra helped me up. She just finished dying of laughter herself, but she's always one for helping someone up after they can't breathe.

"Jesus, Kassie!" I said as I stood up straight. "Oh, God... That was a good laugh. You're bullshit always amused me."

She stomped her foot. "BULLSHIT? I DON'T BULLSHIT!"

"HA! How about when you say you're hungover? Kassie, people who are hungover aren't able to automatically pull themselves together and jump around like they're on five gallons of sugar. And when you say you made-out with someone before, but when you were with John you said you weren't experienced for shit." Giggles came from the crowd. "And you're imaginary boyfriend and how you say you're over him. Sandra showed me the notes, dick-hole. It says 'I wanna fuck him' all over the damn notes." Kassie's face slowly faded into red. "And how you say you and Joel are the best fighters in jujitsu. When you were sick I went to the class and everyone said you couldn't fight for shit." Her face was almost fully red now. "Kassie, every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie. And you can't deny it this time."

She was pissed and embarrassed at the same time. "YOU ARE A BITCH!" This time I knew she wouldn't hesitate in hitting me... but I had other plans.

She swung her leg around and it was following a path going straight for my head.

Right as her foot reached a few inches away from my face I stuck my knife right into the instep of her foot and pulled it right out, letting her fall to the ground screaming in agony.

I looked down into her eyes. She didn't have to say anything. I knew she was thinking, "What did I do wrong?" Everything, whore-bag. Tears streamed down her face as she rocked back and forth holding her foot trying desperately to get the bleeding to stop. It won't stop.

"Why?" she asked. "Why hurt me?"

I bent down and shoved my knife into her thigh. Once her screaming ended and as my knife stayed pierced in her skin I said, "Because your bullshit has been going on all your life. It's your fault your life ends in bullshit, too." I dragged the blade down the back of her leg and dug deeper every time she tried to fight. Even in danger like this, she still could not fight. She couldn't even sit upright at this point. I did the exact same thing to the other leg. Cheers oozed from the crowd as Kassie sat in a large pile of blood. Nobody likes her. There was my proof.

She was too weak to even scream. Her breathing came shallow and the blood pool grew. "Please," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. "Just... let me go..."

My tongue left my lips causing my eerie smile to return. "No," I said. In one swift motion I stuffed my knife into her stomach. Her eyes went wide and after a while she stopped breathing. My smile didn't leave my face as I slowly cut off her limbs. The crowd's cheers kept me moving. Soon, her body was in six parts; her arms, legs, head, and torso. I found it to be art. I gave her face on more stab then got up.

A few guys picked up Kassie's remains and tossed it in the trash. Everyone else patted me on the back and splashed in the blood-puddle. Nobody cares for Kassie. Everybody wanted her gone. Her body is now lost in piles of trash and will never be found again. Good riddance..


	4. Selsee's Past

You know that feeling you get when your heart feels like it is two seconds away from exploding and causing your rib cage to shatter and it seems as though the bone shrapnel and blood will cover everything surrounding you and none of it will stop unless you heart stops pounding against your chest? I love that feeling. I got that feeling when I saw Kassie's blood in a corner in front of the library. That image of her tear-soaked face will forever be in my dreams and her screams or sheer terror could have been the cure to my insomnia. Through your eyes this may be wrong, but my eyes have seen the faces aborted children and a mentally ill man nearly beat a nurse to death. "Wrong" is very hard for me to find.

I linked my arm with Sandra's as she, Dan, and I walked to the front of the office by the parking lot. Once we got there, Dan set the tequila bottles with us and left with a quick wave. As he walked away Sandra said, "He needs to speak more. I almost forgot what his voice sounded like..."

I snorted. "He was yelling at you yesterday for taking his grape juice."

"Oh yeah... Ha! We all died!"

"He is a dumbass..." I breathed. Dan gets mad over things that make no sense. He once yelled at me for not remembering his number even if I've only seen it ONCE before. He said if I didn't remember it he'd punch a wall and scream his head off. I honestly didn't give a fuck and I was DONE with his prissy-ass attitude. That is why he is my ex. Why I put up with him for five months, I have no fucking idea, but hey, his lips are all Filipino and soft. They were worth kissing (barely), but breaking up with him was worth his even worse PMS-ish attitude afterwards. I mean I know it was pretty harsh considering the fact that I said "I hate you" over and over, but seriously he gave me worse than that.

Sandra's sigh snapped me out of my flashback-mode. "So who's picking us up?" she asked.

Mentally, I shook myself. "Selsee."

Her face twisted into a question mark. "Selsee has a driver's license?"

I nodded. "Since a few weeks ago. I got tired of hitchhiking and told him to go learn how to drive."

"Huh... Can't believe he made it on the first try."

I snorted again. "First try? I told him three months ago. He's been trying every Tuesday and Wednesday since then."

"Oh, wow..."

"Hey, Selsee has potential!" My fists balled on their own.

Sandra put her hands up defensively. "I know THAT! Just thought it would've taken him, like, a week or so."

I relaxed. "Me too." Most people think that just because Selsee's mentally ill that he's not bright. He's smart, he just doesn't show it enough...

Sandra opened her mouth to say something, but a black four-door truck drove in and inside was my guardian. He parked right in front of us. The passenger window rolled down and his seemingly-possessed eyes found my face. "Hi, Reeca," he sang. "Where are we going today?" His face seemed to always be lit up.

I put both our bags in the back seat as Sandra asked, "Yeah, where ARE we going?"

"That's what I asked!" Selsee said with excitement flowing from his face.

"Oh my God! High-five!" They high-fived through the window and I smiled. The fact that Sandra loves the mentally ill almost as much as I do makes me believe that we truly are related in some sort of way. It brings joy to me.

"Well...?" they both eased as I smiled like a fool... again.

I breathed out. "We're gonna go—"

"YO!" Keith's fucking yell cut me off. He ran up next to Sandra with his arms sliding around her too-thin waist. "You wasn't goin' leave without me, right?"

"Wrong," I hissed. "We was goin' leave your monkey-face behind. We don't need you to come along, ass-fuck."

"Bra, FUCK you, Reeca!" Keith yelled puffing his chest out. "See this beautiful girl right 'ere?" He pointed to Sandra. "She is the reason fuckin' BREATHE. She's mah everythin'. I ain't goin' nowhere without my girl."

I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head. Keith may be a fucking dumbass, but he cares a lot for Sandra and it's sweet.

"Fine," I said. "You can come. But I hear you two fucking and your ass will have a strawberry-scented eighteen-inch dildo shoved inside of it."

"You'll take it from Jason, won't you?" Sandra asked.

I nodded. "If not him then Free. I ain't touching Kanoa's 'cause there is NO DOUBT that was shoved up someone's ass if not his own." Shivers ran down my spine at the thought.

Sandra frowned and raised a brow. "And Free and Jason couldn't have use theirs?"

I shrugged. "They could have, but I'd rather use theirs than Kanoa's."

"Ho, Kanoa's a fag, guy," Keith cut in.

Selsee gasped as I jumped right in front of Keith holding my knife to his throat. I could hear Selsee's whispers behind me. My face was so close to Keith's that my nose was touching his. As Sandra went to comfort Selsee I said, "Listen, crackhead. I know you're not the brightest person in the world, but you use that word again and I will slit your throat open, suck out all the blood myself, and chop off your small-ass dick and shove it up your ass. Got it?"

"Hoi..." he said with his voice soaked in fear. "I thought you hate Kanoa, guy."  
>"I do," I said, my knife and body not moving an inch away from him. "But that word has eaten at me for years. There is absolutely nothing wrong with men and women being homosexual and that word has gotten people killed. It has caused them to feel worse about themselves than other people normally do. You could have killed Selsee. Do you feel anything?" I still stood where I was in the same position.<p>

Keith relaxed and I knew it was because he was sure I wouldn't hurt him at this point. "Sorry," he sighed. "I had never know..." The fact that he so grammatically incorrect made me grin. I'm not the best at speaking either, but on him it's funny. He saw my smile and said, "Why the fuck you stay smilin', bitch?"

I backed up and laughed. "You can't talk fo' shit, Neon." I hopped into the bed of the truck. I saw Keith standing there confused and said, "You comin' or what?"

Sandra was already in the front seat wiping away Selsee's tears. Selsee's been called a "fag" all throughout his childhood. He told me about how he kept thinking about killing himself because of it, but remembered that they were nothing to him so their words mean less. He told the principal and his guardian came in. His guardian, Sara, yelled at the principal for letting Selsee get beat up, tossed around, verbally abused, and shunned by EVERYBODY. The principal said, "I can't help the way he is. These kids can't be changed all at once, but Selsee can. If he is openly gay, he should change because these kids don't accept someone like him. If he's like this, he should be different because not only would the kids prefer it, but so will I." Selsee cried himself to sleep that night as that stupid principal slept like a baby.

The sound of Keith jumping into the bed of the truck snapped me out of my fantasy state. "So," he said sitting in the corner. "Where we going?"

I smiled. "To the airport. I've got a friend I need to see..."

**Yachiru; YOU STUPID ASS FUCKING PHONE STOP SCREWING THOSE LITTLE FAGS SO YOU CAN STOP DELETING THIS SHIT!**

Tsuki; I TOLD YOU! MAKE, SEND, DELETE, MAKE, SEND AND REPEAT THE CYCLE!

Neon; jesus christ...


	5. Trip to the Airport

Yachiru; chapter five is nearly finished with a new idea!

Tsuki; you're welcome *rolls eyes*

Neon; *reading chapter* This did happen, guy

* * *

><p>On our way to the airport, Keith decided to tell me about himself. I guess he wasn't a fan of awkward silences. Possibly the only thing we have in common.<p>

The conversation started off with his sigh. "Brah, my family's..." His voice faded as he shook his head.

When people something I get curious. "What about your family?"

Again, his head shook. "I don't like talkin' about it..."

"You brought it up, asshole. Finish ya damn story."

Another sigh. "My ma is just... I ended up livin' wid her and my sista. I love my sista and everything but I'd rather go live wid my dad. I don't like bein' da only guy in da family. Every guy needs their dad. I had neva get mine."

"Why'd your parents split?" Rude and personal, yes, but I am not the kind of person to think before I speak. I go. Whatever the hell comes out of my mouth can't be taken back.

"Brah, I don't know," he answered. He took off his hat revealing his newly cut hair. "It wasn't to fricken long ago, but I had neva even know somethin' was wrong. Kid, it was like he jus' up and lef' us. Hardly lef' anythin' but da house, brah. Took da car. Most of da money." He looked out to the highway once we stopped at a red light. It was silent, but it wasn't awkward. He sighed. "I wanna run away. I know I ain't the only kid, but Ma hits me. My lil' sis doesn't get hurt cuz 'she's a girl.' Ma says she hits me 'cause I'm exactly like my dad. I had neva try be like dat, though. I'm just like dat." He shook his head. "Kid, runnin' away feel like da only thing I can do. I don't wanna go back to some bitch that hates me jus' 'cause I'm like the man dat fucked her up. She had love him once, can't she love me, too?"

The pidgin in the way he spoke had no affect on how seriously I took him. His voice was so shrouded in pain and hurt that I felt it through his story. It may not have been my story, but it ate at me all the same.

"You have one fucked-up heart, Neon," I said with severe lack of thought. "But so do we. We're not gonna leave you behind with some bitch. If anything, I'm the only bitch you gotta deal with, monkey face."

He let out a chuckle. "You's the worst bitch of all."

"But you gotta put up with me 'cause Sandra fuckin' loves me."

He shook his head still smiling. "I don't love you, Reeca. But I don't hate you too much either."

My smiled mirrored his. "I don't hate you, too, Neon."

It was the first real smile we've shared since we've known each other. It was nice yet ruined by Selsee yelling out "WE'RE HERE!" at the top of his lungs. In an attempt to help me out, he grabbed me by my waist once I was standing and yanked me out of the bed of the truck. It failed because his hands sort of slipped and I ended up falling onto grass on my ass. With a grunt Keith helped me up.

Sandra stared at us in amazement. "What?" I asked.

Her eyes went back and forth from me to Keith. "I'm surprised you didn't kill each other during the ride..."

Keith and I laughed. "We just had talk, is all," Keith said.

"Yup," I breathed. I looked around and noticed something VERY wrong... "Selsee..."

"Yes?" Selsee sang.

"This isn't the airport. This is Wal-Mart."

"I know," he said swaying from side to side. "I just thought you'd like to buy some things."

Sandra jumped up. "Maybe we could find a Domo!"

I screamed and unknowingly brought myself to be the center of attention in the parking lot. "MAYBE I CAN FIND A DOMO PILLOW!"

Excitement flowed from me to Sandra and was flushed away when Keith decided to crush our hopes. "Hoi, dis ain't the mainland. We ain't got shit here."

Sandra and I cursed under our breaths.

Selsee jumped in place. "Can we buy stuffs anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I sighed. "Do you have money on you?"

His head nodded like crazy. "I HAVE MONEY, YES, NOW WE ENTER WALLY WORLD!" With that he carried me over his shoulder as if I were a sack of potatoes and walked casually into Wal-Mart. Keith and Sandra walked behind us hand-in-hand as if nothing was wrong. This isn't the first time Selsee and I walked into Wal-Mart like this, but seriously I don't like being lifted...

Selsee let me down once we were well into the store. "Thanks," I muttered.

"You're welcome," Selsee sang.

I looked around and noticed something missing. "Where'd Neon and Sandora go?" Sandora. Japanese way to say Sandra's name. I prefer it sometimes.

Selsee started humming. "They went to go find some stuffs."

I sighed. That was pure bullshit. They probably went to hide in the dressing room to make-out if not fuck. "So," I said. "Ya wanna go get some stuffs, too?"

He clapped his hands. "Yes, please!"

I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. "Then we shall get some stuff! First, my clothes. Cuz I need some shorts."

XxXxXxX...

After buying about ten shirts and ten pairs of shorts for me and five pairs of boxers, five pairs of pants, and three tank tops for Selsee, we went looking for Sandra and Keith.

"Where are they...?" I muttered under my breath.

Selsee tapped my shoulder and pointed right in front of me. "Over there."

I saw a neon hat and knew instantly it was them. Their cart was full of shorts, neon-yellow hats, and Domos. ...DOMOS!

My eyes grew wide at the sight of the brown little Japanese character filling their cart. Domo playing guitar, Domo holding a lollipop, wolfman Domo, Domo Claus, classic Domo, and FAR more. What really caught my eye was the large Domo taking up most of the cart.

I grabbed Selsee's hand and we both ran, newly bought clothes in hand, to Sandra and Keith's cart. Instantly, I grabbed the giant-ass Domo and started hugging the crap out of it. "CAN I, LIKE, HAVE THIS?" I stuffed my face into it's felt mouth and squealed.

Sandra patted my shoulder and I held the over-sized Domo defensively. "MINE, BITCH!" I yelled rather loudly causing eyes to drift toward me. But I didn't care because that Domo was going to be MINE.

Sandra kept calm with her hand on my shoulder and said, "It IS yours, shit-face! Since I already have mine, you can have that one." She turned to Selsee. "And hopefully Selsee can drive over to my house so I can get my Domo...?"

Selsee jumped up and down. "Only if I can have that one!" He pointed to the wolfman Domo that was about the size of a notebook; maybe a bit less. "It looks hairy and lovable!" He went to touch it, but pulled his hand back as if the Domo would bite his finger. "Can I have it, please?"

Keith let out a breath. "I kinda wanted th—" His eyes went to Selsee's quivering lip and glassy eyes. Another breath escaped his Sandra-spit-covered lips. "Yeah, you can have it."

"Yay!" Selsee screamed as he started kissing the Domo like there was no tomorrow. Selsee always loved wolves. It was no obsession, but it was love all the same.

Selsee got everything paid, we went to Sandra's house to get her Domo, then we were off to the airport.

XxXxXxX...

Sandra and Selsee were in the front seats again singing along to songs that would make me want to rip out their vocal chords. Keith and I sat in the back, yet again.

Blankly, I stared at my phone. My heart kicked and punched against my chest threatening to burst at the thought of the person I was more than ready to see. I've only known him for a little over a year, but I've never been so close to anyone before. Since staring at my phone did me no good I put it in my pocket and started picking at my nails.

Keith noticed my fidgeting and asked, "Who we gon' go see? Why he stay so important?"

I pulled out some skin on my finger and I started to bleed a little. "My boyfriend," I said. I smudged the blood over my fingertips and contemplated whether or not I should lick it. "He's flying in early from Arizona. He was supposed to come on June seventh, but I sent his mama some money to pay for not only her rent, but also the flight for his ass to get here. He doesn't know we're gonna be there to pick him up. He thinks it's dad, but I called his dad and told him I'd take care of it and that he could see him later. He's my everything. Seeing him is the only thing on my mind right now." As I spoke, I picked at my skin more which caused even more blood to flow from my fingertips. "Anything happens to him, I wouldn't he breathing." I decided to lick away all the blood and wipe away the spit. Keko doesn't find bloody fingers to be attractive.

Keith soaked in my story. I said far more than I thought I would. It didn't matter much, but it was a shock to me.

Keith's sigh snapped me out of my thoughts. "Heavy" was all he could say. What more could I do but agree?

XxXxXxX...

I woke up with Keith's shoulder as my pillow. How could I be so tired? I got up and looked around. We were at the airport. My heart's threats to explode were screaming louder than before. I'm gonna see him. Finally.

Selsee's hand was in one of my hands and Sandra's was in the other. I couldn't focus on where we were going or what was happening or whether or not I was even moving. My feet found their own minds as mine was thinking about seeing him for once; what I'd do, what I'd say, whether I'd cry or not. All the thoughts in my head were fighting each other for dominance. I didn't know what to think.

Then I saw his face. My knees went weak. I was about to fall, but Sandra and Selsee held me up. Then he saw me and I held my breath. He screamed out my name and ran straight for me. I worked my way out of Sandra and Selsee's grasp and bolted toward my love screaming his name. Once I reached him I tackled him to the ground. I was on top of him stuffing my face into his neck as the top of my head touched the concrete. Tears flowed from my eyes without my permission. Finally with my boyfriend. Finally with my love. Finally with my Keko.


	6. Keko's Homecoming

My arms stayed wrapped around Keko as I soaked up his hoodie with tears. He didn't cry when he saw me, but his screaming told me he was happy as hell. I kissed his adorable little cheeks over and over and told him I missed him so much. My eyes locked with his and I had no idea what to say besides "I fucking missed you."

{[{[{[{[{[SKIPPING ALL THE MUSHY SHIZZ SINCE I CAN'T WRITE IN THIS TERRIBLE EMOTIONAL STATE]}]}]}]}]}

On the way to the house, Keko and I talked about anything and everything. I took in everything about him that I remembered. His Asian eyes, his adorable smile, his eatable face. Everything about him was still my Keko; was still the same, yet the slightest bit of changes. But he was still perfect to me.

Then a thought ran me over like a damn freight train. "SHIT," I yelled.

His eyes widened (as much as Asian eyes could). "What...?"

I grabbed him by the throat and yelled, "WE HAVE TEQUILA!"

Gently, he moved my hands and grasped for air. I didn't realize how tightly I held onto his neck... "You... you what...?" Keko asked still trying to breathe right. "You got tequila...?"

I nodded like a fool. "Yes! So we can be drunk together! Nice to start off your little homecoming, huh?" I wagged my brows and nudged him with my elbow. Being underage and drunk is never smart, but it is fun sometimes.

He frowned. "I dunno, Reeca..."

I gently held his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me. "Please...?" I urged. "It'll be fun. Pool. Food. Chocolate fountain. Me. You. Sandra. Keith. Selsee."

He moved my hand away and held it for a second with a thoughtful look on his face. Unsure, unsure... "But... I just REALLY don't wanna deal with the hangover—"

I lost it at that point. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a few times before screaming, "LISTEN, ASIAN EYES! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR OVER A FUCKING YEAR! I HAVE BEEN UP AT NIGHT WISHING I WOULD WAKE UP NEXT TO YOU, BUT NEARLY CRYING IN THE WORNING BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT YOU ARE NEVER THERE! I WANTED SO BADLY TO JUST HOLD YOU, BUT NEVER COULD! YOU ARE THE ONLY THING I EVER THINK OF! EITHER YOU JUMP YOUR ASS OUTTA THIS TRUNK RIGHT NOW OR YOU GET DRUNK WITH US AND HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE, UNDERSTAND? I KNOW MOST OF WHAT I SAID WAS EXTREMELY IRRELEVENT TO GETTING DRUNK, BUT I DON'T CARE AT THE MOMENT!" The threat was a bit of a fail because we were at a stoplight and it would've caused him no pain whatsoever. Plus, my yelling brought me to attention yet again.

Keko's eyes were wide and looking straight into mine no doubt wondering if I were on some sort medication that he was never informed of. "Um..." he muttered. "I... I guess I'll get drunk with you guys...?" It sounded like a question in which the answer was hell to the fucking yes.

I squealed and hugged him breathless. "This is going to be so much fun!" Then another thought whacked me upside the head with more force than a metal baseball bat held by Sandra. I grabbed him by his shoulders again and shook him while yelling, "OH MY FRICKEN TURD! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!"

He took my hands away from his shoulders and held them together with his eyes wide as hell. "Jesus, woman!" he yelled. "What the hell?"

Before the stoplight could turn green, I climbed down from the bed of the truck, jump through the back seat window, grabbed my giant Domo, and launched myself back into the bed of the truck. Keko took the Domo and stuffed his face into its mouth before I could do it for him.

"OH... MY... GOD..." he screamed. "THIS— IT— YOU— IT'S A FUCKING DOMO! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

I yanked it back and hugged it. "MY DOMO! And I got it from Wal-Mart. Well, Sandra and Keith got it. I claimed it. Selsee got a wolfman Domo! Except it's bigger than yours." I smiled at the thought of Selsee's Domo eating Keko's Domo.

.o

Keko sat right next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "This should be our child now," he said.

I whacked his stomach. "I am not going to say I gave birth to something that's almost bigger than I am."

"Now you are, bitch!" He stuffed the Domo's ass in my face. "THIS IS OUR KID!"

I moved the Domo away and slapped him. "FINE!" I went back to leaning my head on his shoulder. "May I sleep, love?"

I felt him glare at me. "Sleep? I JUST got here, Reeca."

"I'm aware. But I'm tired as hell, love. I'm going to sleep."

As he let out a sigh I literally fell asleep within two seconds. Sure, when I sleep on his shoulder it takes two seconds, but when I'm on a damn bed it takes eight to ten hours of tossing and turning? Nice life I got, huh?

XxXxXxX...

I woke up to my oversized Domo's ass being shoved in my face. I threw it at Keith's face because, to no one's shock, he tried his best to kill me in my sleep. "What the fuck, man?" I screamed at his face.

He laughed like an idiot rolling on the ground. As he did so I threw my slippers at his crotch.

Before we ended up threatening to kill each other, Selsee screamed from the house with all our bags in his hands. "HEY, YOU GUYS! I'M GONNA GET ALL THE STUFF READY BY THE POOL!" Then off he went to get everything set up.

XxXxXxX...

Once I got into my room, voices took over my head. Two voices; one raspy, one melodic. They actually had a full conversation with each other and I could understand them both clearly. This was new to me.

The raspy voice was obviously male. "This bitch is into a lot of interesting-ass things. And her friends seem... fucked-up. I like those ass-fucks."

The melodic voice was far higher. So high that I couldn't tell if it were male or female at first. But it was clearly male after a while. "She and her other female friend are into death. Her friend worships YOU and SHE worships NEITHER OF US! Why be interested in someone who doesn't believe in you?"

A raspy laugh followed. "I've spent enough damned time with that fucking friend and so have you, dumb shit. Sure, she gave both of us pussies, but her torturous mind is fucking pleasing."

"You're avoiding my question... Why are you so interested in this girl?"

The raspy voice sighed. "I need some other motherfucker to find entertainment in. I can only keep my eyes on one person's shit for so long. I need some fucking variety."

This time the melodic voice sighed. "You need to clean up your language..."

"Fuck you, bitch. I'm fine as I am. And another thing..."

The voice faded and I shook my head as if it would keep those voices out for good. I knew it wouldn't, but I'm a fairly hopeful person.

It was obvious to me who those two were, but I refused to believe it. They don't exist. Even if they did, why would they pay ANY attention to me? Why would they pay attention to somebody who thinks they're both just characters in stories that people made up to make them feel better about themselves?

XxXxXxX...

When I got to the pool everybody was in their swim suits. Sandra was on top of Keith and they were pretty much having oral sex... or were about to. Selsee was playing with his pet spider, Deprime. Deprime has been alive for thirty years. That spider's a fucking LEGEND.

When I went to get a bottle of tequila I saw that three of them were already empty. Assholes... I started downing one that was open and half empty. As I swallowed the naughty water, I thought about the voices. Fucked-up shit.

As I sipped a little more a pair of arms slid around my waist. Keko's voice was right next to me. He whispered, "That was mine, bitch."

I let out a little chuckle. "Get a different one, whore. I claimed this one already." I took another sip already feeling dizzy. "Thissssss one's miiiiiiine..."

He took a sip of a different bottle and whispered, "We should leeeeeeave..."

I looked straight into his eyes and even if we were semi-drunk, I thought this was a pretty good moment. I place my hand on his cheek and gently pushed his face to mine. Our lips met and it was a pretty cute first kiss.

I leaned in for another kiss but we both got completely drenched in water. I turned to see Selsee in the water waving his arms around like a maniac screaming, "I AM SO WET!"

I looked at Deprime in his little glass box and I promise to Life he was dancing as if to join in on Selsee's laughed and I joined. I would've kept laughing if Keko didn't fall over unconscious. My chuckles faded and I looked at a dart stuck in his neck. "SELSEE!" I screamed as I frantically tried to wake up. He was still breathing, but despite all my efforts he wouldn't open his Asian eyes.

As tears started to roll down my face I heard a loud thud. Selsee had landed next to me with a dart stuck in his neck, too. My eyes widened and looked to Sandra and Keith. The were unconscious and in a very... awkward position.

I got up with confusion eating me alive. Then, before I knew it, a sharp pain pierced through my neck and I fell to the ground.


End file.
